Radial presses of the type indicated above can be used for various applications, for example for connecting fittings with house sections, within the scope of the production of hydraulic hose lines ready for installation. They are known in different designs and embodiments, for example as what is called a “yoke press” (cf. DE 4135465 A1, DE 19912976 A1, and DE 19817882 B4, for example), a “hollow-piston press” (cf. DE 10149924 A1, for example), or in another design (cf. DE 2844475 A1, DE 3611253 A1, DE 10047025 C2, and DE 3331721 A1, for example).
Radial presses of the stated type have proven themselves in practice. When used properly, connections between two components can be produced, for example, which have a long useful lifetime and meet very great demands (e.g. hose section and connection fitting). Regardless of this, the present device is based on the task of further improving radial presses of the type stated initially, with regard to their handling, specifically and particularly to the effect that high-quality results are dependent, even less than before, on the experience and/or extensive training of the respective operator, or, in other words, the risk of the production of low-quality results by less experienced or less well-trained operating personnel is reduced.